Trust Me Love Me Please Don't Leave Me
by Mrs.Hannibal King
Summary: I was an ordinary girl moving through life my nose stuck in a book wishing I could live a life of adventure in one of my books. Little did I know I would get exactly what I wanted. Lucky me...I found what I was looking for in the eyes of a perfect blonde stranger.
1. Chapter 1

IRIS POV:

I looked up at the clear blue sky wishing for something exciting to happen, rarely anything did, but a girl could hope, I pushed all thoughts of homework chores and family away and lost myself into the pages of my tattered and torn Lord Of The Rings book. I must have fallen asleep, when I woke up it was dark and I was cold. "Stupid me" I mumbled and got up from my place at the bottom of a giant oak tree. Wait a second, that wasn't there a few hours ago. I slapped myself on the cheek and even pinched myself even then the tree didn't go away. "could this really be happening to me?" I thought. I couldn't see a thing in this dark I reached into my pocket for my phone only to discover that it was no longer there. "Great just fucking perfect" I shouted at myself without even thinking. There was the crack of a branch breaking from behind the huge oak. Without thinking I bolted in the opposite direction. I didn't get very far, I ran into something hard, before I hit the ground someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me so that I was standing.

"Get behind me and stay quiet!" the melodic voice commanded. I did as I was told soon after I moved the stranger loosed and knocked an arrow into a bow that seemed to come out of nowhere, not long after the stranger shot into the darkness at whatever came charging after me, I assume the arrow hit what it was aimed at, I heard a loud grunt and then the loud smack of flesh hitting the earth. The stranger wasted no time in grabbing my hand and then running at full speed away from whatever was just shot. We seemed to run at a very fast pace for what felt like forever when finally we stopped, I could barely breath.

"What is your name she-elf?" the strangers voice was melodic but still masculine. I had a hard time responding, I think I am in shock, I can no longer breath and I'm shaking heavily. Wait what did he just call me? A she-elf? What in the actual Fuck. Still unable to breathe I reach my hand up to my ears and scream as I feel the sharp points of my ears. The stranger rushes to cover my mouth to muffle the awful sound, before I knew it I could see myself falling but before I could hit the floor my vision went black.

LEGOLAS POV:

I was patrolling the perimeter of my fathers kingdom one last time before heading back to the gates. The sky was darkening and the stars wear making themselves present in the night sky. I was looking up at the sky one last time before turning back when I heard a soft voice mumble about stupidity. I knocked an arrow just in case whoever the voice belonged to wasn't friendly. When I got closer I noticed that it was a she-elf but she was dressed in mens clothes, how strange. All I could do was watch her search her pockets and yelling in frustration, the snap of a branch behind the she-elf brought me back to the present, the she-elf ran in my direction. Did she not see me? I wondered but then behind her I saw a giant Orc running after her, she nearly plowed into me I caught her wrist and pulled her behind me before she could fall

"Get behind me and stay quiet!"i commanded and re-knocked my arrow I shot the orc in the chest, its body smacked the ground with a sickening thud. Before any more orcs arrived I grabbed the she-elfs hand and ran as fast as I could. Right before we reached the kingdom gate I stopped us, she was shaking and could hardly breathe. "What is your name she-elf?" I asked, she looked wide eyed at me like I had lost my mind, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall. I caught her quickly and scooped her up into my arms, I carried her the rest of the way to the entrance of the kingdom. All of the guards gave me a puzzling look. I gave them back a hard stare motioning for them to close the doors behind me. I rushed the elf to my fathers throne room, when I entered without announcing myself he had a surprised look in his eyes until he realized I had an unconscious girl in my arms.

"Well what do we have here my son?" he walked gracefully over to me and moved the hair from her face, "She is beautiful, but why is she in the clothes of men?" My father seemed just as confounded as I am.

"I don't know father, I don't even know where she came from, she was almost killed by a Orc and I don't think she can see well if at all. She may be hurt she fainted." The king circled me, and looked at the girl more closely.

"My son go and take her to the healers then. Stay with her I would like to speak with her when she wakes." I knodded and turned to leave. "Legolas, do be careful with her she seems like she may be very important." I ignored his final statement and left the throne room to find Vanya. I found her coming out of the healers quarters.

"Vanya! I need you to help me with this she-elf I found while I was patroling. She was almost attacked by an orc after we ran she passed out I wasnt even able to get her name." Vanya nodded and motioned for him to bring the girl back into her house. I laid her down on the bed and was rushed out of the house. I sighed and leaned against the stone wall and slid down to the floor my head in my hands, I couldnt shake the intence blue pools of her eyes they haunted me everytime I closed my eyes...Please let her be okay.


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

IRIS

My eyes cracked open to a light so overbearingly bright, I slammed my eyes closed and moaned, my whole body was stiff and sore. Bringing my hands to my eyes I rubbed them hoping to make opening them again easier. The next time I tried to open my eyes it was still bright but it was bearable. I took in my surroundings hoping that I was at home safe in my bead, I was sadly mistaken. All around me were walls of beautifully carved rocks and trees the room I was in was clearly not mine. I pulled myself up in the bed and continued to look around. There was a window on the farthest wall to my left a bird landed on the ledge and chirped at me, in front of me stood an elegant dressing table, it seemed to be made out of a living tree! Branches and vines twined together to shape the table top and continued up the wall to frame a large mirror, it was beautiful. I am aware that under me is a soft bed and next to me a small table. I was snapped out of looking around the room by the sound of somone clearing their throat. My eyes flashed to the door, I couldn't believe who was standing there.

LEGOLAS

I stood quietly in the doorway, watching her eyes wander. In the daylight she was even more captivating. Long straight jet black hair and very full formed, nothing like elves I have ever seen, and big green eyes, she was the literal essence of beauty. After a few minutes she still had not sensed my presence. I cleared my throat softly and her eyes shot to where I stood. The look on her face was strange, a mix of recognition and disbelief.

"Im pretty sure I am dead or dreaming, this cant be real." she had a pale look on her face that worried me, more than it should have. Shaking my head I stepped into the room and bowed my head.

"My lady I fear that you are not dreaming, and thankfully you seem to be very much alive." The girl pinched herself, I am starting to think that maybe she is a very strange girl. "My father King Thranduil expects your presence as soon as Vanya has fitted you with the proper attire." She laughed impishly at my fathers name, I raised my eyebrow, is she kidding?

"Wait a second you mean to tell me that you are Prince Legolas? And I just landed myself smack dab into the middle of a fantasy book?" Her voice is soft but strained. "I must be out of my mind!" Some of the things she says puzzle me, and I don't even know her name.

"Lady I am Legolas, but we are not in a book this is very much real. I seem to have been very rude, for I do not even know your name. Would you be kind enough to share it with me?" I really hope she gives me her name. Her face pales and she shakes her head. "It would be best for you if you gave me your name, I fear that if you don't my father will force it from you." Her eyes widened in fear. I immediately felt awful for the threat but I spoke the truth. Just as I was about to apologize Vanya knocked and entered the room bowing her head at me. Before she rushed me from the room, I heard four soft words.

"My Name is Iris." I was left standing outside the door waiting, what a beautiful name this mysterious girl has. I Smile to myself and lean against the wall and wait.

IRIS

How could I not be dreaming? None of this could be real, could it?

Legolas was pushed out of the room by someone I assumed was Vanya. The elf was very pretty she was dressed in a flowing gown of different shades of green, her ears stood at a sharp point and her eyes were the color of stars, a bright shining white, it was hard to look away.

"Lady Iris you must not keep the king waiting, he is kind but he is a very busy man, he has waited two nights to meet you he will not be kept waiting much longer. I am Vanya your healer, I brought you some clothes that I hope will fit you until we have some made for you. Please hurry." The pile of clothing she handed me was foreign. I climbed out of the bed and placed the small pile at the edge. The Dress was beautiful, the color a light gray embroidered with intricate leafy patterns across the bodice, the sleeves were long and tapered, it was a dress fit for a princess. Vanya helped me into the undergarments and the dress. The shoes she handed me fit perfetly, they were comfy and were the same shade as the dress.

"One more thing miss." Vanya took me to the dressing table and sat me down on the stool brushing my hair with a silver comb, she parted it at the top and placed a very pretty pin in the back to keep most of my hair from my eyes. I smiled and thanked her, I looked nice, it was a shock. Vanya bowed her head and exited the room with impeccable grace. Legolas again stood in the doorway and offered me his arm, witch I gratefully took. He was silent as we walked the halls, everyone we passed stopped and stared, I had no time to look around me I barely noticed where we were going. Suddenly we stopped and Legolas knocked softly on a large intricately carved door. A melodic but stern voice echoed through the door.

"Come in son and bring out guest" I gulped and the large doors swung open.


	3. Tauriel

LEGOLAS

My eyes kept roving down to the girl attached to my arm, she looked even more beautiful now that she was in a dress. One thing I could not ignore were her eyes. A few nights ago he could have sworn they were a deep blue, now they were a deep earthy green. I am popped out of my thoughts by my fathers voice.

"Lady Iris, I trust you have been well taken care of?" My father locked eyes with her in an intense stare, she only nodded at him, my poor Iris. I felt her fingers grasp my forearm even tighter as my father continued to speak.

"Legolas has brought you here and saved your life, you will remain under his care until I decide otherwise. For I do not know what threat or gift you may bring." I glared at my father, who only ignored my stare. Iris was quick to speak for herself.

"Your majesty I do not know why I am here, but I do not intend anyone harm, and I don't feel that your son needs to babysit me, I am sure he has better things to do. I also appreciate your hospitality but I would like to go home." I didnt know what to say, did she not want me around? I looked down at her face, she had paled again and was visibly shaking. I gave my father a look and spoke to him with my thoughts.

"Father you are scaring her, she is wavering. Please dismiss us this is a lot to take in, I don't want to break her mind." His eyes flashed to mine almost in a warning before he really studied her and noticed her hold on me. The girl was strong my arm would bruise.

"Legolas you are her guardian she goes no where without you, and you her." He smirked at her look of defeat. "Oh and Iris, be grateful for my son and that I have let you live." With those last words he waved his hand and dismissed us. I felt that she wouldn't be able to take much more, I needed to get her out now.

IRIS

King dick. That is Thranduil's new name. I don't want to be here. I don't know why he would want his son to babysit me either. In the middle of King Dick's talk with me I could feel myself starting to feel dizzy and sick. Walking down the hall seeing all of these elves staring at me giving me looks of either death or curiosity. I didn't like the stares I just wanted to be left alone to my thoughts. Would I ever see my mom again? When we reached the door of the room I was staying in I turned to the prince.

"Your majesty, I would like to be left alone, I need to think. Just please go away." I didn't want to be mean, I just couldn't be around him anymore, not until my head was on straight. His face fell and his eyes turned cold. I instantly felt regret.

"As you wish my lady." he curtly bowed and walked away from me his head held high. I walked into my room sank down on the bed and cried. I cried until there were no more tears, I cried for my mother, I cried for me, and most of all I cried for the handsome prince I had pushed away. Before I knew it my world was consumed in black.

LEGOLAS

I couldn't blame Iris for making me leave, but a small part of me resented her for it. I wanted to know who she was, who she is. Leaving her there I left her with a piece of me I just didn't know what. I decided that I needed to blow off steam, Stopping by my room I picked up my bow and my quiver of arrows. I headed away from the city deeper into the woods. Aware that Tauriel was following me. A few miles into the trees I looked up.

"Tauriel, I know you are there little one, come down." The small elfling with the fire red hair giggled and jumped off the branch she was perched on. I picked the child up in my arms and ruffled her hair. She smacked my hand away and frowned at me. I laughed a genuine laugh for the first time in weeks. "Child your mother would have a fit if she knew that you followed me out here." She gave me a small glare. I put her down on the forest floor.

"Leggy please I will be quiet I promise!" she wined very loudly. I chuckled and nodded before taking her small hand and leading her to a tree. She climbed up and I after her, positioning myself for the perfect shot. I aimed at a tree a few hundred feet away. I hit my mark perfectly Tauriel's eyes lit up. I decided then and there I would teach her how to shoot as soon as possible.

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!


	4. These Blue Eyes

AN: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA AT THE SUGGESTION OF ONE OF MY READERS, IF YOU ARE REGISTERED AND WOULD LIKE TO BETA THIS STORY PLEASE PM ME. TAURIEL WAS BORN YEARS AND YEARS AFTER THE HOBBITT. I LIKED HER CHARACTER BUT AS AN ADULT IN MY STORY SHE WOULD HAVE INTERFEARED WITH MY PLOT. THIS IS A 10TH WALKER STORY, IF YOU DONT LIKE THE IDEA OF A 10TH WALKER PLEASE DONT READ. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO DO SO THANK YOU!

-ALLIE

LEGOLAS

After a few hours of shooting I decided I should take Tauriel back. I slipped my quiver and bow over my shoulder and began to climb down the tree, after reaching the ground I looked up at Tauriel and help my arms out for her, she jumped without hesitation. The walk back to the kingdom was silent, for some reason I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. Trying not to scare Tauriel I quickened our pace. There was the sharp sound of a branch snapping, I looked over my shoulder to see a giant arachnid approaching us on fast legs. My heart started to pound in my chest. I pushed Tauriel forward.

"Run Tauriel, Don't look back just run and get help!" Tauriel didn't even hesitate her running away made the spider quicken its pace. I quickly knocked an arrow into my bow and fired into one of the spiders dark eyes. A sharp squeal of pain left the creature, I started to run at it full speed wasting no time I drew my daggers from the sheath on my back. Reaching the spider I used one of the eight clattering legs as a spring board to reach the top of the spiders abdomen. Before the creature knew what was going to happen I sunk both daggers into the sensitive abdomen, the spider collapsed to the ground and stilled. I pulled my daggers lose as the sound of horses approached. Wiping the blades off on my breeches I replaced them back into their sheaths, sliding down the spiders leg I began to run to the sounds of the guards praying there wasn't another spider to be killed.

I met the guards a mile from the main gate. They had brought a horse for me, I quickly gave my thanks to the guard and mounted the horse, turning back to the kingdom I pushed the horse as fast as it would go, I needed to make sure Tauriel was okay. The ride back to town was quick, he just as quickly stabled the horse and almost sprinted to Tauriel's mothers chambers. My father was there waiting for me when I got there. The door swung open before I could even knock. He glared at me and I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Legolas did I not instruct you to stay with Iris? What were you doing out of these walls when I told you not to go anywhere without her! You endangered not only yourself but this young elleth! You are forbidden from leaving until I say otherwise!" I stayed quiet, if I said anything back to him he would have done far worse than forbid me from the wild forest. My father bowed to Melda and made his exit. I turned to Melda and Tauriel.

"Melda I apologize for endangering your daughter, I should have sent her home as soon as I knew she was following me." Melda didn't say a word for a long time. Her eyes softened after studying me for a long time.

"Prince Legolas my daughter is alive, I can only thank you I knew she was beyond the border of our walls. You are the reason she is alive, thank you." I was completely stunned, I half expected to get slapped. Bowing my head to her I knelt next to Tauriel and gave her a small hug.

"You did well Tauriel, but you have to stay within the walls unless your mother or I am with you, please." She nodded fear still lingered in her eyes I felt ashamed. I stood back up and patted Melda on the shoulder and left, I needed to check on Iris.

IRIS

Waking after a long cry fest made my head ache, when I opened my eyes the sky had darkened, could I have really been asleep that long? Climbing from my bed I slipped on my boots. Peaking out into the hallway nobody was there, I frowned this morning there had been many elves wandering the halls. I sighed and closed my door knowing I better not disobey King Dick. I sat by the window in my room and watched as the sky darkened and the stars stared peaking out. There was a soft knock at my door. Hoping it was the prince I jumped up and rushed to the door quickly opening it. There he stood, slightly dirty, there was something about him that seemed off.

"Please come in your majesty, I would like to apologize for my rudeness earlier it was very uncalled for." silently he took my offer and stepped into the room sitting at the very window I had occupied not a minute ago.

"Please just call me Legolas, you are a royal guest." his voice was soft but tense and he wouldn't look at my face. I studied him for a few minutes, his hair was slightly tangled his cheeks a faint pink and his clothes were covered in dirt and some sort of yellow green goo, it was kind of gross. Before I could speak he began talking again. "I am sorry for the way I must look there will be time to talk about it later. I just came to check on you and tell you dinner would be served in the banquet hall in an hour." Finally he looked at my face. His expression went from blank to puzzled within seconds. "This morning your eyes were green, now they are blue. Why did they change?" he had to be joking. To humor him I walked over to the vanity and looked into the mirror, I nearly jumped out of my own skin. What the fuck is happening to me!

"I don't know they have never done this before. I should ask Vanya or maybe your father." My voice was shaking and I knew it. I needed answers and I needed them now.

AN: I AM SORRY THIS IS SHORT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THAT BUT AS I SAID I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA SO IM GOING TO TRY AND NOT COMPLETELY BUTCHER THE STORY. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU

-MRS. HANNIBAL KING


End file.
